First Bass
by sephisoverlord
Summary: so yeah. a K-On fic. hope you like it. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, a fic from the anime K-On, yeah, i'm sorry for the bad pun about the title. hahahaha. i just had to get that out. anyway, Ritsu-Senpai, what do you think about this? :D its obviously not finished yet. so yeah. here goes nothing**

* * *

**The **weather was now warming up, winter was slowly coming to an end. Crickets are once more making their noises that fit the warm weather of a sunny afternoon.

"_Finally we'll be able to practice without our winter outfits"_ Mio sighs to herself as she watches Ritsu waking up to stretch from the across where she's seated at their tea table. Mio hated practicing with their winter outfits on, not only did it make moving harder, it also interfered with the strings, like when Yui's scarf got tangled with Mio's bass during a practice that made Yui so energetic she started dancing while playing the Solo for _fuwa fuwa time_, causing the scarf to loosen.

"Hey, Mio? Where are they?" Ritsu asks Mio while stifling a yawn with her hand

"No one has showed up yet.." Mio smiles while remembering how cute Ritsu looked awhile ago while sleeping.

They both look at the door as if hoping that someone would enter but they both know that no one would.

Mio looks at her childhood friend and becomes mesmerized on how her split bangs fit Ritsu so well, Mio knows that a blush has already covered her face, she averts her gaze and looks downward.

"Okay! They're officially late!" shouts Ritsu while standing up and pointing a fist in the air, which surprises Mio and causes her to cover her ears, close her eyes and chant _"I didn't see it….. I didn't hear it… I'm not scared" _repeatedly.

Out of habit, Ritsu decides to fuel Mio's fear even more, but she remembers that they're the only ones in the music room this afternoon, she stops and decides to be herself just now..

Mio didn't notice Ritsu leave, but the latter was nowhere to be found, now Mio is scared even more, suddenly she receives a hug from behind.

"_stupid Ritsu"_ Mio says to herself while feeling Ritsu's warm arms with her cheeks..

"Don't worry Mio-chan, I'm here for you" Ritsu whispers in Mio's ear that causes her cheeks to burn with blushing.

She takes in the moment.. Wishes this could last forever

"So music is your lover, huh?" Ritsu asks Mio while still hugging her.

"Y-yeah! I'm not interested with love"

"How I wish I could be your 'music'" Ritsu accidentally speaks her thoughts.

Mio just smiles at this, she knows if she reacts Ritsu will pull away from the hug.

"_stupid Ritsu_" she thinks to herself, while trying to remember how exactly Ritsu blurts out her thoughts.

* * *

**if you're only gonna say that its short blahblah i know that already, tell me something i don't know, okay? :) thank you for spending your time reading this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry for taking so long, but i got sick. -.- so yeah, heres chapter two of First Bass. :) hope this lives up to your expectations. ahahaha. just keep reviewing though, I still have no idea on how to finish this, so if you can contribute, ideas are always welcome. :)**

**here goes nothing.**

**

* * *

**

"Do you remember how I taught you to be fearless when we we're young, Mio?" Ritsu asks in a cool and soothing voice that Mio gets lost in thought.. But doesn't forget to respond.

"I do, you told me how pretty my hair was when I was performing my essay in front of you…. Hey Ritsu, is my hair really that pretty?" Mio asks but she couldn't get a response.. She turns around only to see Ritsu staring of a distance.

"kyaa. Its no use.. She's on flashback mode, might as well go into my own flashback mode then"

They both close their eyes and go into flashback mode..

"_I found you by the swing at the school's playground back then, right?"_

"_Mmhmm" _replies Mio while having the same flashback as Ritsu, still feeling the warmth of her arms around her.

"_You were scared to death just by the thought of performing your essay in front of everyone"_

"_Shut up" _But it was true, she was scared as hell. And she couldn't stop the smile that was forming

"_You helped me come through and I thank you for that, Ritsu"_

"Stop it Mio! I'm getting embarrassed with how you say it" before even Mio realized that Ritsu was no longer hugging her, the latter was on the corner of the music room, swaying like how Yui sways when being complimented, but Ritsu couldn't hide her blush and Mio see's it, she chuckles on how dense yet lovable Ritsu is.

"Aren't you getting cold, Ritsu?" before Ritsu could respond, Mio hugs her.

"I wanna be by your side forever" whispers Mio directly to Ritsu's ears which sends chills down her spine in a good way.

They stay like that for some time, then Ritsu tires from supporting some of Mio's weight.

"Oi, Mio, lets sit down"

And they sit down on the bench in front of the drum set. Ritsu being smaller then Mio, decides to rest her head on Mio's shoulders.

"Uhm, Ritsu, do you remember the lyrics I sent to your mailbox?" Mio asks while her eyes becomes unfocused as she recalls what she was thinking while writing..

"_No matter how cold it is on winter days, I am happy. _

_When I see your breath draw white as you run, _

_I think of how parted hair fits you so well. _

_But I want to see how you look with your bangs down"_

She could recall thinking about the girl who was now resting on her shoulders, How pretty (handsome?) she looks when performing with them, How she loved to always go home with her together, how they hugged when the bus was late and they got cold, lastly how stupid Ritsu could be at sometimes, but she loves her ever with that.

"Yeah, you idiot, I thought that was a love letter from a secret admirer!" Ritsu blushed as she admitted how she even tried on different hairstyles just because of that letter that turned out to be lyrics.

"Well, I have a confession to make.." Mio manages to speak even with her shyness.

"hmm?" Ritsu looks up at Mio bringing their noses just centimeters apart..

Ritsu couldn't help but stare at Mio's lips.. Now that she thought about it, this was the closest their lips have ever come to.

They both blush as words fail them both.

* * *

**once again, if youre only gonna say that its short, I ALREADY KNOW THAT. so please tell me something i don't know**


	3. Chapter 3

**hello, i'm back. ahaha. so yeah. sorry it took so long for chapter three to arrive, but its finally here. :) hope this also lives up to your expectations, one more chapter to go. :) **

* * *

"Ritsu.. I.." Mio tries her best to be composed but it obviously fails.

Right then, as if magnets, their lips slowly move closer to each other but stops at the point where it can be closest without actually meeting

"I'll take care of you, Mio…" Ritsu murmers but is audible enough for Mio to hear and blush even more but suddenly voice ruins the moment.

"Sorry we took so long!" Yui rushes through the door, right behind her are the band's keyboardist and rhythm guitarist.

The Trio that just rushed in beholds Ritsu and Mio in a very awkward position this sends blood rushing to Mio's cheeks even more than how it did during their first performance as the _Light Music Club_

"_Panties…" _She hears a voice inside her head that seemed to be Ritsu's_, _so she hits Ritsu even if the voice was just inside her head, created by her own trauma.

"I'll prepare some tea!" Mugi breaks the silence and awkwardness of the situation

"Yes please!" Ritsu and Mio choruses and bows in front of Mugi as if pleading for the tea, they both are grateful that Mugi broke the silence, they can't even think of a nearly decent excuse for the position they were seen awhile ago.

While enjoying their tea, Yui and Azusa also feeds ton-chan.

"Alright! Since you all are late we will reduce the time for tea and add it on rehearsal today!" Ritsu shouts in hopes of clearing the other's minds of what they've seen when they entered the music room.

"Ricchan.." Yui cries at the announcement of less time for tea this afternoon. "Please don't take away tea time from us, Ricchan!" Yui pleads in tears while embracing Ritsu's legs.

"Get off me, Yui" Ritsu moans as she feels Yui's weight on her legs.

Azusa mutters "Grow up already.."

"P-Practice!" Mio shouts that startles the others that makes them stare at her.

"_No good.."_ she thinks to herself and blushes even more with shy-ness

After tea was served and finished, they finally got to plug their guitars and turn the amplifiers up.

"I'll get better for Gitah" Shouts Yui and gets them pumped up, with this, Ritsu shouts her signature countdown before playing a song.

"One, Two, Three.." but Mio interrupts her.

"Uhm.. Y-Yui, can I be the vocalist just for t-today?" Mio asks Yui.

Surprisingly, Yui agrees without question, probably because she wants to get better at the guitar for now, so she wants to concentrate with the instrument she's playing now.

"One, Two, Three, Four!" Ritsu gets the song started.

"_Every time I look at you, my heart beats wildly…"_

_

* * *

_

Mio glances at Ritsu inbetween verses..

* * *

"_And only in my dreams can we ever"_

"_Get close to each other.."_

_

* * *

_Mio is now smiling to Ritsu as the chorus builds up.

* * *

"_Oh, dear God, grant us some dreamy time"_

"_JUST THE TWO OF US TOGETHER"_

_

* * *

_Mio sings that part almost too loud from how it is naturally sung while looking at Ritsu.

"_Could it be?.. Mio wrote those for me?.. or am I banking on wishful thinking?"_ Ritsu thinks to herself while watching the absolutely pretty Mio that was singing in front of her.

The song continues..

* * *

"_If I can just have some courage"_

"_And try to speak to you naturally"_

"_Would anything change?"_

"_Yeah I think so.."_

_

* * *

_Mio is now facing Ritsu, singing for her. Singing for the one who makes her heart beat wildly.

* * *

"_But that's the biggest problem, ya see?"_

"_'Cuz then I'll need to think of a topic of conversation!"_

_

* * *

_Ritsu almost chuckles at the thought, of course, Mio was shy that's why she was silent most of the time..

* * *

"_And it ain't gonna be natural for me to do that in da first place..."_

_

* * *

_They were both girls, falling inlove with each other would really be out of place.

* * *

"_Ahh, that's enough! Sleep sleep sleep!"_

They now finish fuwa fuwa time and prepare for their next song. _Fude pen, Boru Pen_

They start flawlessly and the instruments seem to be in perfect sync today.. but once again, Mio lets some lyrics stand out as she sings it louder than the others.

* * *

"_Put in your smile lovely, okay? Well lets start writing"_

"_I wish this happiness could be intertwined with YOU and I"_

_

* * *

_

Mio is now blushing as she faces Ritsu while trying to make obvious that the lyrics are for her. They also finish Fude pen, Boru pen with the same perfection as FuwaFuwa time awhile ago and they tire out from performing two songs in a row, hence they decide to call It a day and head home.

* * *

**chapter three for you. :) i know its not as fluffy but i promise to make up for it on the next chapter which i will also upload tonight. :)**


	4. finale

**as promised, the final chapter would also be released tonight. and here it is. tattatatadadadadada! :) hope you enjoy this finale as much as i did making it. :D**

**moe moe kyuuun!  
**

* * *

They bid goodbye's at the intersection where Mio and Ritsu gets separated from Yui, Azusa and Mugi.

Mio and Ritsu walk silently as they wait for each other to bring up what happened earlier at the music room while they were alone. Of course Mio was the shy type that's why Ristu was the first to open it up..

"U-uhm. About what happened earlier.." Ritsu breaks the silence but is also careful not to say anything directly about what occurred.

"L-lets just forget about it.." Mio manages to say even with her cracking voice due to being uncomfortable with the subject.

"But you were about to confess something!.." Ritsu protests at the idea of forgetting about the one thing that made her heart beat faster than ever before.. being close to Mio was like her own personal heaven.

They remain silent for the rest of the trip and end up on Ritsu's place first, but before Ristu could enter her house without saying anything.

"M-May I come in?" Mio asks shyly while staring at the ground

Careful not to look into Ritsu's eyes since she knows that she somewhat annoyed Ritsu when she suggested they forget about what happened rather, almost happened at the music room

"..Sure.." Ritsu is obviously saddened still by the fact that Mio wants to forget about what almost happened.

"_I knew it.. I was only wishful thinking.. how on earth could I think that Mio's lyrics were for me?"_

They arrive at Ritsu's room.

Mio gets flustered with thinking how she would go about her confession that she said to Ritsu that afternoon.

Now that Ritsu was back to her self again, she teases Mio.

"Oy, Mio" she seats next to Mio and pokes her "Your confession. Your confession." She repeats that for a couple of times and is surprised that Mio still hasn't lost her patience and punched her yet.

"_Its now or never"_ Mio says to herself as she gulps in air.

"I-I.." Mio seemed to forget how to speak now that she was about to say what she has been longing to say ever since Ritsu helped her back in grade school.

"I LOVE YOU, RITSU!" Mio shouts that sends Ritsu falling backwards at the volume of Mio's voice.

"M-Mio.." Ritsu is at lost for words, even if she was waiting for Mio to say this all of her life, she still can't react now that Mio has said it.

"I… I love you too, Mio" Ritsu finally manages to speak and hugs Mio tightly, Obviously not wanting to let go.

"Please stay by my side forever, MY Juliet, I don't to ever see you with another guy, even if i will not be able to give you everything i will do my best to repay you since being together with you is my everything. All i could think of is you!.. all the lyrics i wrote were for you.." says Mio while fighting the tears that were now forming, not tears of sadness but tears of joy, joy of finally releasing this emotion that she has held back for quite a time now, she didn't care if Ritsu rejected her right now, all she cared was that she was finally able to confess her true feelings for Ritsu

"I want to stay by your side too, Mio.. forever, you're my Romeo, till death do us part, right? Ritsu replies while patting Mio's back in an attempt to make her stop from crying.

They hug and somehow manage to get on Ritsu's bed, they lie together side by side. They don't care what the world will think of them from now on, all that was important was they had each other.

* * *

**soooooo, how'd it go? is it okay? :) R&R pleeeeeease. thank you wasting your time on reading this K-On fic. :) goodnight**


End file.
